


Of Chrysanthemums and Lilies

by EditFreak



Series: NCT Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EditFreak/pseuds/EditFreak
Summary: Normally, you wouldn’t find Jisung Park inside an ugly shop named “Florita’s Flowers” in the middle of a suspicious alleyway. But it was the closest florist he could find in so little time. He knew Chenle was a huge flower enthusiast, so he wanted to give him much more than a cliché bouquet of red roses. Jisung hoped that a florist could help him pick out a flower with a nice meaning.Everything goes downhill when the florist makes a mistake and gives Jisung a bouquet of chrysanthemums and lilies—flowers that signify death.





	Of Chrysanthemums and Lilies

Being stuck in a tiny pink floral shop at 7 am is not what Jisung would consider fun. But drastic measures had to be taken because Chenle’s, Jisung’s boyfriend, flight landed in Seoul from China in an hour.

Jisung hadn’t seen Chenle in over a month, which feels like an eternity to the impatient teen, especially since he had to third wheel on dates between his friends Donghyuck and Mark. He knew full well that the two only invited him on their dates to be polite, but Jisung just felt  _ so _ awkward when Donghyuck and Mark would try to subtly whisper sweet words to each other. Sometimes, Jisung would just stuff breadsticks into his hoodie and leave the restaurant; the other couple would never notice that he had left.

So here Jisung was in an ugly shop in the middle of a suspicious alleyway labeled “Florita’s Flowers”. It was the closest florist he could find in so little time. He knew Chenle was a huge flower enthusiast; sometimes it even made him question whether his boyfriend liked flowers more than music because magazines of flower seeds always littered Chenle’s room.

Giving red roses was just  _ so _ cliché. So Jisung hoped that a florist could help him pick out a flower with a nice meaning.

He awkwardly coughed to get the attention of the only employee, an elderly woman with librarian-styled glasses.

“Hello, little boy!” The lady called out, and Jisung nearly choked on her overwhelming perfume. “What can I help you with?”

“Ah, I want flowers,” he stammered.

The woman narrowed her eyes and laughed at him, “Well, I want flowers too. I want them so much that I have a whole store full of them!”

Jisung blushed a deep scarlet; he felt so clumsy and idiotic.

“Do you know what flowers you want, or do you want me to pick something out for you?”

“I’d really like to give some flowers to someone,” Jisung said, starting to pick up some confidence.

“Well, to whom are these flowers going to?”

“Umm, they’re going to t-the love of my life.”

The words had spilled out of Jisung’s mouth; he didn’t even realize what he was saying until the woman stared at him, delightfully shocked. And the flabbergasted expression on her wrinkled face reflected how Jisung felt. 

_ Did he just admit that he loved Chenle? _

He and Chenle had been dating for almost a year, and the two still hadn’t said the three magic words to each other: “I love you.”

The lady still hadn’t said anything, so Jisung attempted to save himself awkwardly.

“Well, he’s been gone for a really long time… I thought it would be nice to leave some flowers with him,” he told her quietly.

It’d seriously been so long since they’d had a proper conversation. Chenle left to go to China two months ago. At first, the two had facechatted and called everyday. But one message, informing Jisung that Chenle was too busy to call, led to another, and now they barely sent ten short texts to each other in a day. Until that moment, Jisung didn’t even notice that they were distancing themselves away from each other. It made him so upset.

“Ah, poor child,” the old woman sympathized, rubbing Jisung’s shoulders, “I know just what kind of flowers you should get.”

* * *

Jisung stood beside the luggage retrieval line, waiting for his boyfriend with a simple bouquet of flowers.

Then, he saw him.

Chenle came, almost running towards him. Jisung swore up and down on his mother’s life that Chenle looked perfect; his cheeks were flushed pink from running, and he was stuffing his wool mittens into his parka’s pockets.

He was completely engulfed by his boyfriend’s bear hug. Chenle opened his mouth to say something, but Jisung shoved the bouquet towards him.

Complete shock filled Chenle’s face.

Jisung gulped before he started to speak, “Chenle Zhong, I h-have to say this now. I need you to know that I lov-”

His confession was cut off by a high-pitched screech of horror from Chenle.

For some reason, it seemed like Jisung had offended him.

_ Crud, maybe this is too soon.  _ He thought.  _ I’m stupid for even trying to admit this so early. _

“I’m so s-sorry, Chenle,” Jisung stammered.

“Oh my god, Jisung,” Chenle cried out, “why would you do this to me?!”

Chenle tried to wipe away his tears subtly, but Jisung still saw them. And for the love of god, he was such a failure that he couldn’t even figure out why Chenle was so upset; he was utterly confused by his boyfriend’s reaction.

“C-Chenle, I know I may be going too fast, but I seriously love you! I love how happy you are when you talk about music and flowers.I love your smile. I love your voice. I love everything about you! I’m completely crazy about you! I’m so, so, so sorry that I’m rushing things, bu-” Jisung pleaded before Chenle interrupted him.

“Wha-what?! You love me? Then why are you saying that our relationship is over?” Chenle yelped.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you give me a bouquet of chrysanthemums and lilies?”

“Because I love you?!” Jisung yelled out in confusion.

And then Chenle started to laugh so hard that he started crying again; Jisung was almost convinced that his boyfriend was completely insane. People around them were giving the couple strange looks, and Jisung swore that he saw a security guard start to walk towards them.

“Chrysanthemums and lilies signify death!” Chenle blurted out while he was coughing as laughs wracked his body.

* * *

The room was dim, but Jisung could still see his beautiful boyfriend. The candles and the fairy lights made the room feel warm and almost fairy-tale-like.

“Chenle Zhong,” Jisung started to say quietly, his hands wrapped around a bouquet of carnations that his boyfriend picked out, “you are the most amazing person I’ll ever know. Honestly, you’re far too good to be with an idiotic doofus like me.”

Jisung’s voice cracked a bit as he paused to breath. The only sound that could be heard was the soft vinyl music being played in the background.

“When I’m with you, I feel so unbelievably happy. I’m so much more with you. Everyday, I swear that I can’t like you more than I do right now. And yet the next day, you make me like you more,” Jisung continued. “You are my other half, my best friend, and my boyfriend. You mean everything to me."

“I love you, Chenle. I’m so sorry I messed up my confession earlier.”

“I love you too, you big doof,” Chenle said before he leaned over to kiss Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes with flower symbolism, comment below because I found all this information online. I was kinda confused on the meaning of lilies. Some of my sources told me that lilies meant youthful love while others told me that they signified death.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment whatever you want in the comments! And thank you for reading this far into the fic!


End file.
